


Scandoulous

by Antisociallilbrat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stan starts off married, Stenbrough is endgame tho - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, We Die Like Men, reddie is also a middle aged married couple, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Bill Denbrough just wants to get through college. He sucks at math and hates that he's being forced to take a calculous class. Things aren't too bad though as a hot professor is teaching it. Sparks fly. This basically will be a NSFW series but there is also some angsty plot.Okay, there's a little plot.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s), Stanley Uris/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy

“Ah fuck, you’re such a good boy,” Stan continued to grip Bill’s hair with both his hands as he pushed him further down his cock, “Take it just like that, you’re so good Billy.”

Fuck, for whatever reason Bill really liked it when Stan, or should he say _Professor Uris_ calls him that. Sometimes he would call Bill that in class, just to rile him up. What seemed like just another professor who could not be bothered to quite learn a student’s name to everyone else but meant a whole lot more to Bill. Stan calls Bill ‘Billy’ because he gets off on the whole innocence of it. There was nothing innocent about what Bill was doing at this moment.

Kneeling on the floor in front of his professor, practically under his desk, gagging on his cock. Professor Uris really likes pushing Bill’s head down far enough to make him gag. Bill could feel himself getting too worked up over this, his own cock was _aching_ between his legs, begging for attention. He couldn’t touch himself though, that was against the rules. In the beginning, Bill had tried to jerk himself off while giving Professor Uris a blowjob, only to be abruptly stopped. Bill only had a one track mine, so when he started pleasuring himself, his blowjob skills accidently became half assed. Professor didn’t like that very much.

He can only hope that Professor cums soon and was feeling generous and would want to help Bill take care of his erection. He’s played many games before where Professor Uris would send him home blue balled and forbid him from pleasuring himself. He knows that Stan loves pushing Bill’s sexual limits, seeing how horny and pent up he could make him, till he’s begging him to fuck him. Bill is a typical eighteen-year-old college kid, he gets a boner just from scratching his balls. It doesn’t take much to get Bill to that point, to begging his professor to bend him over his desk and take him.

Bill knows the clock is ticking, that Stan has a class in less than forty-five minutes and he always likes to show up there fifteen minutes before it began, to take any questions from students who actually cared for his class. Bill doesn’t. Stan teaches calculus and Bill’s only in the stupid class because for whatever reason its required for freshmen. He doesn’t hate having to take it so much anymore, especially when it’s taught by a super-hot pushing forty professor who fucks Bill on a regular basis.

Knowing the pressure of time, Bill wraps his hand around the part of Stan’s cock that he’s not going to be able to reach. Saliva and precum is obscenely covering it at this point, so it makes the glide easy. Stan’s groaning out a “Fuck,” and his hips thrust up abortedly up from his desk chair, into Bill’s mouth. He looks up at Stan, his head is lolled back, his reading glasses threatening to fall off the tip of his nose. His grip is tight in Bill’s hair, and on another aborted thrust up from his hips, he’s gagging Bill. He can feel his eye’s roll to back of his head and he can’t help but moan around Professor Uris’s cock.

Once Stan hears, more like feels Bill’s moan, he starts to thrust shallowly up into Bill’s mouth, chasing his release. “You’re such a good boy, choking my cock. My perfect little - , Fuck just like that Billy, keep doing that.”

While being gagged, Bill has started running his tongue on the underside of Stan’s cock, right along a vein where he knows he’s sensitive. He’s moaning around Stan’s cock, his throat tightening around the tip of Stan’s cock. He knows Stan is close since he’s gone completely quiet. Stan has removed his hands from Bill’s head, gripping tightly to chairs armrest, white knuckling it, seeming to just focus on thrusting up into Bill’s mouth. He may have removed his hands from Bill, but he’s still completely control of the situation.

When the head of Stan’s cock reaches the plush end of Bill’s lips, he gives a final hard suck, and Stan is tipping over. Moaning as he fills Bill’s mouth. Bill swallows it all and keeps sucking helping Stan ride out his orgasm, even kitten licking the head until Stan is pushing him away because of oversensitivity.

Bill almost yelps when Stan is reaching down and pulling him into his lap, situating Bill so that he’s straddling his lap. He reaches up to cup Bill’s face, forcing him to look at him. He runs his thumb along Bill’s red and swollen lips. “You have no idea how beautiful you are Bill,” he also whispers as he transfixed on Bill’s face. He knows he probably looks like a blissed-out mess; he typically is after getting face fucked. His cheeks are heating up under Professor’s intense stare and words. “God Bill, you’re so fucking good.”

He fucking whines at Stan’s words, his boner calling his painful attention. Trying to hold back from humping himself against Stan, his hips still twitch, catching Stan’s attention. Glancing down at Bill’s tented pants, “Do you need so help Billy?” He’s smiling and Bill really hopes that Stan plans on touching him.

“Yes pl-please,” he manages to whimper out. It stings to speak and it adds to his sexual frustration.

Stan grips Bill’s jaw this time, “Yes what?”

Without missing a beat, “Yes, please sir.”

“Good boy.” With that Stan places his hand against Bill’s clothed erection and he moans embarrassingly loud to just be barely touched. His lips start twitching up into Stan’s palm, and he waits for Stan to his hand or just fucking do anything. Stan just infuriating smirks at Bill. Great, it’s another stupid ‘game.’

Realizing what Stan wants, Bill’s too damn horny to even put up a fight, he starts grinding himself into Stan’s hand, humping against it. He knows he’ll be able to get off like this, consequence of walking back to his dorm with drying cum in his jeans be damned. Stan forces Bill’s jaw up again, pulling his lips against his.

He loves kissing Stan; his lips are always so smooth and have a lingering taste of mint. Bill’s thrusting erratically up in Stan’s hand now, desperate to cum. Stan pushes his tongue inside Bill’s mouth. Bill’s moaning and whimpering as Stan starts sucking on Bill’s tongue. He’s so fucking close.

Stan breaks their kiss, being able to read the signs that Bill is close. “You gonna cum for me Bill? Gonna cum for your professor, all in your jeans?”

That does it, Bill ruts himself to orgasm, silently moaning. Stan’s pushing his hand down now, helping Bill ride out his orgasm. Breathing heavily, Bill feels post orgasm bliss pulsing through his veins as he leans in to pant against Stan’s neck. Stan starts running his hand up and down Bill’s back, letting him bask in his haze.

Bill pries himself back from Stan, grimacing as his jeans already feel wet and uncomfortable. “Gr-great. I have to wuh-walk back like this.”

“You did that yourself.”

“You didn’t give me a chu-choice.” Bill wobbly stands from Stan’s lap, and attempts to make himself look presentable. As always Bill will be expected to leave five minutes before Stan, as no arouse suspicion. Leaving Stan’s office at the same time doesn’t look well.

Stan reaches over to his desk and puts his wedding ring back on. He always takes it off before him and Bill do anything, and Bill feels a pang of jealousy. He shouldn’t feel that way, he doesn’t have a right to be jealous. Stan has been married for fifteen years, almost as long as Bill’s been alive. From what he can gather, their marriage is either dead or has dulled out. There’s no pictures of them in Stan’s office and he never speaks of him. It could be out of guilt of what they’re doing, but still. Bill wouldn’t even know Stan was married if wasn’t for that stupid ring. Even so, he secretly hates Stan’s faceless husband.

Stans standing and straightening his cloths, checking the time. “You need to get going Bill. I need to head to class soon.” He says it like they didn’t just do what they did.

Sighing, Bill reaches to pick up his bag. He wants to ask when’s the next time he’ll see Stan outside of class but knows Stan will let Bill know. He doesn’t really ever have a say on when. “See you in class tomorrow Professor Uris.”

Stan’s smirking at the use of the name, “Be sure to work on those equations Billy, I won’t be lenient with you.”

“Yes sir,” with that Bill is walking out, wandering how the hell his life came to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! I finished my other Stenbrough fic "Kiss Me Slowly" so now I can focus on this one. This chapter starts off as pure porn but there is actual plot towards the end !
> 
> Here's a list of kinks that happen in the chapter, just so you're not blindsided;  
> -Choking  
> -Degradation  
> -Spanking (Hardly)  
> -Overstimulation

Bill is always getting himself into problems. Taking too many courses his first year that he hardly has any time to study for one, a typical freshmen mistake. Or forgetting to call his mom on her birthday so when he does eventually call her, he gets a cold shoulder. Or you know, the classic, falling in love with your super hot calculus professor because he’s your regular dick appointment.

That is exactly how Bill finds himself, on all fours, completely naked with an aching hard cock, on Stan’s bed. Stan because he insisted Bill call him by his first name because they were in _Stanley’s_ home. Bill was super surprised when Stan had texted him a little over an hour ago, telling Bill to come to his house. He didn’t think he’d ever get the privilege to visit his professor's home, considering he was married.

But apparently Mr. Noname was out of town for the weekend, and Stan had found himself lonely. One texted address later, Bill had shown up on his doorstep like an obedient slut, and had been practically dragged up the stairs to the master bedroom, no time to even take in his surroundings.

Stan currently has three fingers tucked into Bill, thrusting them in and out agonizingly slow. Bill whines as Stan purposes avoids pressing down where Bill needs him the most.

“God, Bill you make such pretty noises for me,” Stan groans out.

“P-puh-please more, more!” Bill should be ashamed, he’s only been like this for less than ten minutes, but his cock is too swollen for him to care.

“Yeah, fucking beg for it slut.”

“Please! P-please sir!”

Stan roughly hits Bill’s prostate, who practically screams at the sudden stimulation.

“Fuck Billy, if I knew you could get this loud, I would’ve brought you home a long time ago.” Typically the two secret lovers are in Stan’s office, a place they have to be very quiet in. Bill does love the freedom he has right now, in being as loud as he wants.

“Think you’re ready to take my cock now baby? Huh? Think you’re ready to be split open for me?” Bill’s heart flutters a little at the use of ‘Baby’, Stan has never called him that before.

Bill whines again, “Please St-Stan? Please fuh-fuck me s-sir!”

“So fucking desperate aren’t you? So desperate for your professor's cock.” Stan removes his fingers from Bill, who doesn’t even get a chance to complain about the loss as Stan roughly shoves his cock in. Stan doesn’t waste any time as he starts a brutal pace, not giving Bill any time to adjust to his wide girth.

“Yes! Yes! Oh God, y-yes!” Bill feels like he’s being split in half in all the best ways possible, the stretch burning and pleasuring him at the same time.

Stan groans as he fucks into Bill, moans being pulled from the boy. “Fuck. No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still so fucking tight.” Bill can only mewl in response.

“You like being fucked like this huh? Like to be used, Billy?” Stan’s words and thrusts are rough, but he runs his hand up and down Bill’s back almost delicately. Almost like he’s committing every freckle that litters his back to memory.

Bill is so caught up in his pleasure that he forgets to respond, causing Stan to bring his hand down hard across his ass, making him yelp.

“Answer me Billy. Don’t make me ask again.” He slows down his thrusts till they’re slow and teasing.

“Y-yes! I like buh-being used! Use me s-sir, I’m so cl-close!” He whines.

Stan starts thrusting a little faster, but he can tell he’s purposely avoiding his prostate. Laughing, “You want cum? You think you deserve to cum?”

“Please? Please c-can I sir? Pl-please let me c-cum!” He’s getting frustrated, if only Stan would angle his hips a little higher.

Stan halts his movement for a moment, simply saying, “Okay” before he returns to his brutal pace from before, this time hitting Bill’s prostate every time.

Fuck, he’s so fucking close. He can practically taste his orgasm on the back of his tongue. Stan reaches down and pulls Bill by his hair, so that his back is to Stan’s chest. His hand goes around Bill’s neck and he cumming with a strangled cry across the bed sheets.

“Fuck, God, Fuck. I can feel you trying to milk dry, damn.” Stan is trusting up in earnest now, his hand around Bill’s throat flexing.

The oversimluation is starting to get to him as Stan continues to fuck up into him. “H-hurts. It’s too muh-much.”

“You can take it, just keep taking my cock like that, fuck. You’re gonna make me cum so hard baby, God,” Stan’s voice sounds hazed over, too focused on finding his own release.

Bill has never been one to want to disappoint his professor and he knows he can always use the safe word if need be. Besides, with the obscene noise and smell of sex filling the room, and Stan’s big strong hand around his neck, his cock is embarrassingly getting hard again.

Stan notices this much to Bill’s dismay, laughing in the boy’s ear, “Already hard again for my cock huh? God, Billy, you’re such a whore.”

His words go straight to his very much awake dick, the overstimulation turning into pure pleasure. Bill moaning out, “Oh G-God, Fuck, Fuck.”

Moving his fingers aside on Bill’s neck, Stan bites into it, muffling his own groaning. He’s biting down hard enough there’s definitely going to be a mark. The thought only adds to Bill’s arousal. God, _when did he_ become such a whore?

His second orgasm takes him by surprise, the overstimulation doing him in. His body becomes a complete putty in Stan’s arms as he continues to be used. If Stan wasn’t holding him up, he would have fallen down.

Stan finally, _finally_ , cums, releasing into Bill’s body, painting his insides with his cum. “Fuck, fuck baby fuck!”

They both collapse unto the bed, panting. Stan rolls off and out of Bill, laying next to him. Bill can still feel the aftershocks of his own orgasam coursing through his body, his limbs feel like jello. He definitely won’t be moving anytime soon.

“You’re fucking great you know that?” Stan’s breathing sounds like it’s finally settling. Bill can only hum in response.

Stan gets up off the bed and disappears for a moment, Bill’s too blissed out to notice his absence anyways. The feeling of a warm cloth near his thighs brings his muggy brain a little towards conscious, causing him to let out a questioning groan from where he’s face down on the pillow. He should be the one cleaning himself up, not Stan.

“Hush, let me take care of you. You were such a good boy for me.”

And who is he to say no to that? Stan is pampering him, pressing kisses to his lower back as he cleans Bill up. Once Stan has deemed Bill clean, he wraps a cleaner blanket that he must’ve gotten when he got up around him.

Bill drifts off to sleep, face snuggled in the pillow as Stan whispers praises into his skin. The last thing he thinks off is how he must be on Stan’s side of the bed, the pillow smells just like his shampoo.

\-------------------------------------------

He doesn’t know how long he sleeps, and he’s a little disoriented when he wakes up. The fuzzy grey blanket that’s still wrapped around him bringing him back to his senses, and more importantly where he is.

Sitting up, he looks around the room. His _professors_ bedroom. It’s a big bedroom, the whole house was big. Polished mahogany furniture, the slick sheets that Bill sits on a king size bed, it all screams ‘money’.

Where the hell is Stan?

Looking over the nightstand, there’s a note propped up with delicate handwriting written on it.  
_“Meet me in the kitchen, dinner will hopefully be done when you wake. Clothes for you are on the dresser.”_

Dinner? First Stan calls him ‘baby’ during sex, the affectionate aftercare, and now dinner? The fear that maybe this Stan’s way of ending things runs through his brain, but he quickly shuts the thought down. Maybe this is just how he acts when he’s not in the confines of the university. Bill also notes that Stan’s wedding ring is still on the nightstand, where he placed it before they began.

Crawling out of the bed, tripping at first as his limbs regain feeling, he makes his way over the dresser. What looks like a pair of Stan’s boxers and sweater is laid out for him. Bill smiles as he pulls them on, the smell that is uniquely Stan enveloping him.

Finally making his exit from the bedroom, the sound of classical music comes from downstairs. Stan would be the one to cook and listen to that. Walking through the hallway, Bill tries really hard not to look at the pictures hung on the walls. It almost feels like prying, seeing things that are not meant for him to see. Like an _intruder_.

He shakes away the thought that that’s exactly what he is, an intruder. Intruding on some poor man’s marriage, someone who doesn’t deserve for Bill to hate him. If anything the man should hate Bill, not the other way around. And he would hate Bill, if he knew what was going on. But he gets to curl up with Stan most nights, he gets a life with Stan. Bill can’t help but resent him for that.

His curiosity breaks him in the stairwell, and he looks at what appears to be a vacation photo. It’s taken at what looks like a mountain lookout, lush greenery surrounding the _happy_ couple. The guy is average looking, which surprises him. He’d always think that Stan was married to some model or some other worldly beautiful human. Someone akin to looks like Stan.

Instead the guy has dirty blonde wavy hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and average build. Everything about him is average. He’s smiling, holding on to Stan, being the taller of the two.

He tears his eyes away and hurry down the rest of the stairs, now having a face to match the person he’s hurting. Bill hates himself a little bit for that.

The dining room was easy enough to find, the sounds and the smell coming from there. Stan is setting the food down, humming to the music. When he looks up he seems a little startled to see Bill standing in the doorway.

“Hey Alexa, cancel music,” the classical music stops, “Thought I was going to have to come wake you up, you were out like a rock when I left.” Stan looks at how his sweater is basically smothering Bill and is smiling, “You look cute.”

Bill ignores the blush that creeps up on his cheeks, “The smell of f-food woke me up-p.”

“Well you’re in for a treat then. I made Shrimp verde.”

His nose wrinkles, “Shrimp? Gross.”

Stan rolls his eyes, “William don’t be such a child. It’s good. Now come sit.”

The dining room is just as spacious as the rest of the house. A large dark oak table with fancy seating around it. He wanders what could a single couple need with all the seating. In the corner of the dining room is a grand piano, to which Bill nods towards as he takes a seat, “Do you play?”

Stan looks towards the piano, and his face looks almost pained, Bill regrets asking. “I did, a very long time ago.” He takes his seat across from Bill. “Now eat up, or I’ll make you sleep on the couch tonight.”

“I’m spuh-spending the n-night?” He hates how eager he sounds at the aspect.

“Considering I planned on seeing how well you can diferente between fine scotches, yes I planned on you staying. Now eat up, or none of that will happen.”

Stan wants Bill here, he wants to spend time with Bill! He doesn’t hide his smile as he tries the shrimp verde. Stan was right, it was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon; some of the other losers make an appearance next chapter
> 
> Also real quick shout out to the user birdboy; thank you for always commenting on my fics! It means a whole lot to me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time ! Actual story development, what ?!
> 
> But a warning, this chapter does mention infant death...

Stanley has always been a reasonable, predictable man. He was always excellent with numbers so it made sense for him to grow up to work them. Originally wanting to be an accountant, he changed his mind and decided to be a calculus professor, finding joy in teaching what he loved. Numbers, like him, are reasonable and predictable.

When his college sweetheart Peter asked him to marry him after they graduated, it made sense to say yes. Peter and him were good together, at least in the beginning. Peter was charming, and he understood Stan’s peculiar tendencies. He never questioned it when Stan would have an urge to completely scrub out their fridge at one in the morning, in fact he’d stay in the kitchen and keep him company. Peter was good, he was enough.

They’ve enjoyed fourteen years of solid marriage. Or at least they both pretend it’s solid, when in reality there have been cracks in their foundation for a few years now. Ever since the accident.

Stan never thought he’d want kids. They were messy, loud, and gross. Everything Stan resented. But Peter wanted kids, he'd always wanted to be a father. Stan knew this when he married Peter, but just assumed that Peter would eventually move on from the silly notion of kids.

Until five years ago when Peter started really pushing for it. They were both thirty four so it wasn’t like they were getting any younger. Peter really liked the idea of surrogacy, even brought home some brochures on it, like it was just some vacation.

But Peter was good, he knew Stan well. He made a fancy dinner, bought Stan’s favorite expensive wine, and put on the water works about how he wanted to be a father, how he knew Stan would make a great dad too. Who was Stan to say no to that? Maybe if the kid was raised by them, they would turn out _neater_.

So they picked out a surrogate, a real nice girl named Sarah, donated two semen samples and waited. The idea was for their surrogate to take both samples, that way they wouldn’t know who the biological father was. Not that it mattered much to them anyways.

Sarah tested positive for pregnancy after just the first time. Peter was thrilled, and Stan himself felt a little giddy. They were going to have a kid, a new adventure in their life. Eddie and Richie had become parents a year before, having adopted a little girl named Myra. Parenthood did them both wonders, who was to say it wouldn’t for Stan?

One of their four bedrooms in their home was turned into a nursery. They spent a whole evening together painting it yellow, Stan painting birds on the walls. The first time they heard the baby’s heartbeat, it was so unreal. Hearing the heartbeat of a little human they were going to take care of, it almost made Stan cry. Almost. It did make Peter cry.

They had a gender reveal party. Eddie was the only one who knew the baby's gender, and had cake custom ordered. It was cheesy, but Stan and Peter held hands as they cut into the cake, revealing a pink inside.

He can still hear Richie over the cheers from their friends, who was holding little Myra, “Looks like you’re getting a little girl cousin to torment sweet pea!” Eddie took Myra from him, and kicked him in the shin, which caused Myra to giggle.

Everything was going great. Not only were they having a little girl, who they decided to name Eva, their marriage felt renewed. They were back to having regular sex, Peter even letting Stan top occasionally. They were going on dates, and it felt almost like they were back in college again, trying to impress each other.

They were hosting a dinner with their friends when Peter got the call. Richie was chatting with Patty and Andy, and Eddie was watching fondly as Stan was playing the piano, Myra sitting next to him watching him play in awe. His last thought before Peter came back in the room upset, was that he couldn’t wait to teach his Eva to play.

The world stopped when Peter came back from that phone call. Their surrogate had lost the baby. Their baby girl who was supposed to be born two weeks from then. There was some complication with the umbilical cord, it got wrapped around her neck and strangled her to death. Their surrogate was too far along, their daughter was born as a stillbirth. They had a funeral for her that same week.

Nothing was ever the same after that. Their marriage quickly started to crack. By no fault of either party, they just grew apart. The room that was supposed to become a nursery remained untouched. In fact to this day there still boxes of unopened baby items that will never be used just sitting in there. The birds Stan painted still look down into a crib that will never hold a sleeping child. Stan likes to pretend the room doesn’t exist, it’s just too painful of a reminder of what could’ve been.

Stan has brought up divorce twice since then. In his eyes, there’s no point in them being married. They’re more like roommates now. He can’t even think of the last time they had sex. Every time they kiss, it’s mechanical, like it’s just a learned movement. Their conversations never consist of anything deeper than how the weather is. Peter only texts him when he has to leave for work, which considering he sells medical equipment, is a lot. Each trip seems to take a little longer than the last.

At the mention of divorce though, Peter is quick to shut it down. So instead they do marriage counseling every Wednesday. And Stan fucks his student.

He should feel guilty, and on some level he is, but he’s too enamored by Bill to care. The distance between him and Peter is too great to mend, and he finds himself lonely. Honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if he found out Peter had someone on the side as well. And the idea doesn’t even bother him.

Bill who he knew from the moment he laid eyes on him, that he was special. He was _exceptionally_ bad at math, and his stutter would always get worse when Stan called on him to speak in class.

He knew Bill was attracted him immediately, the way the boy would blush profusely when Stan leaned over his desk to look at his work, the way he could never quite keep eye contact with his professor, or when Bill always seemed to be the last one leaving his class, giving him a second look over his shoulder as he exited.

There’s a huff of air that draws Stan out of his thoughts; as he looks down fondly at the aforementioned boy sleeping soundly in his arms. Bill apparently can’t hold his scotch, and only had one thing to say about the variety Stan had him try; yucky. A sentiment towards something he loves he would typically take offense too, but with Bill, he just laughs.

In Stan’s thinking, he had stopped running his fingers through Bill’s hair, who even in his sleep, had taken offense too. Smiling, he continues. Bill sighs and tries to snuggle closer to him. God, what was this boy doing to him.

Stan looks over at the nightstand and sees his wedding ring right where he left it. Every time he wears it, it feels like an anchor, tying him down to a dying marriage. The relief he feels when he takes it off, like a plastic bag had been removed from his head, he can breath again. Also, out of guilt. It’s easier to not feel guilty over cheating when he’s not wearing the ring.

Bill never questioned it. In fact, he never mentions the fact Stan’s married. He guesses he should be alarmed at Bill’s lack of caring about their situation, Stan being his _married_ professor, Bill just a college freshman.

Stan never meant for it to get this far. If you would’ve told Stan a few months ago that he’d be cheating on his husband with one of his students, he would’ve thought you were crazy. But here he was. He couldn’t help it, Bill was just too delicious.

Stan had caught Bill smoking weed outside the dorms. He had stayed later than usual, having to grade some tests. His walk back to his car took him right by the male dorms, which Bill was toking up right outside on the steps. This had only been a week into classes starting, and Stan would come to learn that Bill was smoking due to a stressful first week.

Bill had looked up at him all doe eyed, like he was actually scared Stan was about to reprimand him. Instead Stan simply raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say ‘really?’. Bill simply and very timidly held the joint out to him, offering a hit. He looked so surprised when Stan took him up on that offer.

Stan was surprised he took him up on the offer, but accounted it to the fact that he was going on two weeks without so much as a kiss from Peter.

They were both high when Stan kissed him. Bill looked so pretty in the moonlight, and was hanging on to every word Stan was saying, kissing him seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

Stan didn’t have to second guess his actions for too long before Bill was kissing him back, hungrily. Their kiss was _hot_ , and everything Stan needed. He’d been touch starved for so long, he didn’t realize just how badly he missed the intimacy.

He had Bill wrapped around his finger from that moment moving forward, and Stan _relished_ in it. What he didn’t like to think about, was that it was the same for Bill. He has just as strong a hold on Stan as Stan has on him. Stan would leave Peter for him in two seconds if he asked. Thankfully he hasn’t and it doesn’t look like he plans on it. Stan has mixed feelings on that.

What he has with Bill is impulsive and kinda messy, and everything Stan doesn’t do. Maybe that’s why he’s so attracted to it.

Sleep tugs at his eyes, as he cuddles closer to Bill. Bill sighs in contentment and Stan chooses to ignore the fact that he’s possibly falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole plot in my head for this, strap in for the bumpy ride a head ! Thanks for reading !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot and porn  
> S word used like once  
> No beta read this time sorry

“But _Billllll_ she’s really cute and I think you should give her a chance. Have I ever steered you wrong before?”

“Yes, I duh-dated you.”

Beverly then proceeds to (understandably) hit him upside the head. “Because we worked through all our issues, and you’re my best friend now; I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” She pulls her phone out of her back pocket, presumably to show him pictures of the person of the week she’s decided Bill would be good with.

“Look at her! Her name is Audra, and you can be on a date with her tonight! I’ve told her all about you and she’s _interested._ ” She says as she thrusts her phone is his face, forcing him to look.

 _Audra_ was, admittedly, pretty. Dark brown hair, tan skin, golden eyes, Bill wasn’t blind. Slumping back in the booth, his annual midweek brunch with Bev has yet again turned into a ‘Let’s get Bill a date!’ game. “O-okay. Give me her nuh-number. I can’t go on a d-duh-date tonight but maybe I’ll text her.” He’s got to relent to some extent, Bev is really insistent when she sets her mind to something. Taking his phone out he passes it to Beverly, who excitedly takes it from him.

Bev tried (and failed) to conceal her excitement as she made a contact for Audra on his phone. Passing it back to him, her face turns into a look of curiosity, “What’s got you all tied up tonight Big Bill?”

“I’m guh-getting extra help from Pr-Professor Uris on his cal pr-project.” He was most definitely not getting help from his professor tonight, if anything, he’d be the one _helping_. Bev didn’t need to know that. Or the fact that Audra’s number is going to die in his phone.

“For someone so bad at math, you’re such a teacher’s pet.”

“You have h-him too, you know how hard his club-class is. And I am not a tuh-teachers pet!” Bill averts his eyes from Bev, focusing on drawing shapes in the leftover syrup from his pancakes with his fork.

“Mhm, be careful Bill, or his husband Peter may think you’re his side piece or something,” She jokes, (if she only knew) brightly smiling. Meanwhile Bill’s blood runs cold.

“How do you know h-his husband’s nuh-name?” The question comes out more accusatory than he means to and Bev looks immediately taken back. His face softens, “It’s just a l-little weird that you kn-know that.”

She regains her composure, “Yeah well, Professor Richie (who Bill knows is her music theory professor and _insists_ on going by his first name) is a blabber mouth. He’s always talking about _Stan_ and his husband Peter. Why does it matter so much to you anyways?”

Bill remains silent, he’s too jealous to reply. He knows he shouldn’t feel jealous, in fact it’s absurd for him to even feel that way. He knows that Prof- _Stan_ is married, but that doesn’t make the fact that now he knows his husband’s name any easier to stomach. He’s the unknown homewrecker, the one being cheated with, not on. Still, he is a selfish young adult, he wants Stan all to himself.

Bev breaks him from his thoughts, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush on him,” she says with a smug smile over her cup of coffee.

He can only huff out a “Shut up B-Bev.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

He’s still trying to shake off the cold feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach when he’s opening the door to Stan’s office that evening. He’s the one have sex with Stan tonight, not Peter. Probably.

Though he’s disappointed when he opens the door to see Stan at his desk, piles of paper meticulously placed in stacks, Stan obviously in the middle of grading papers. He doesn’t even seem to hear Bill enter the room.

Sighing, Bill sets his bag down by the door. It’s later in the evening so no students will be coming by. Stan still doesn’t hear Bill even when he walks up behind him, too busy making angry red marks across a paper. Leaning down, Bill starts to lightly kiss to up Stan’s neck, muttering out a hello.

“Bill? I thought I texted you not tonight. Fuck, must’ve slipped my mind,” Despite his words, Stan runs a hand through his curls and leans his head back, giving Bill more access to his neck.

“Well I’m huh-here now,” He nips lightly at Stan’s ear, causing his breath to hitch.

“Billy I’m running behind on grading these papers. I really can’t tonight.”

Bill is not deterred, he can always change Stan’s mind. Starting to massage Stan’s shoulders, which are quite tense, “Wh-what did I make?”

Stan huffs out a laugh, “I gave you seventy three. I had to go back and correct some of your answers. You need to at least make it look like you’re attempting in this class.”

“Why would I do th-that? You always huh-help me out, let me return the f-f-favor.”

Bill yelps as Stan spins around in his chair suddenly and pulls Bill down on him. He scrambles awkwardly for a minute till he’s finally straddling Stan’s lap.

“Now Bill what did I just say?” He runs a hand through Bill’s hair and down his neck, giving it a quick, brief, squeeze before letting it rest against the growing tent in his pants.

“Th-that you’re ruh-running behind on gr-grading p-p-p-p-” Fuck, his stutter always get worse when he’s turned on.

“Come on, spit it out Billy,” Stan says with a squeeze of his hand.

“That you’re running be-behind on grading p-p-p-papers.” His hips push themselves closer of their own volition into Stan’s hand, his cock already starting to throb with how hard it is.

“That’s right. And now you just had to get me all riled up,” for emphasize Stan grinds his hips up so that Bill can feel how hard he is along the curve of his ass, “Now I still have to grade them Billy, the question is, can you be a good boy?”

“Yuh-yuh-yes sir! I can be g-g-g-g-good!” God, if Stan doesn’t stick something anywhere in Bill, he feels like he might just explode. 

“Good, now go prep yourself for me.” With that, Stan is guiding Bill to get off his lap.

Bill practically dashes (God, he’s so desperate for it) to his bag on the floor, pulling out lube and a condom. When he turns around, he is annoyed to see Stan yet again back at his desk grading papers. What the hell? He’s supposed to be done grading papers and putting his dick in Bill. Now.

He can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed when he whines out, trying to recapture Stan’s attention. Who doesn’t even look up when he responds, “I told you to prep yourself Billy.”

Oh yeah, Bill forgot about that. Him and Stan have done a lot, _ a lot _ of things, but something about tonight feels new. Almost hesitantly Bill removes his pants and underwear, toeing off his tennis shoes. Stan still doesn’t look at him. Huffing, Bill continues to remove his shirt, now standing completely naked as he squirts some lube onto his fingers, warming it up. 

Once warmed up to his satisfaction, Bill reaches behind to circle his hole with his middle finger. Normally he would tease himself, make a show of it. He’s touched himself plenty of times in front of Stan before, but this time Stan isn’t even looking at him. Also he’s too fucking horny just tease himself so he has no complaints when he plunges the first finger in all the way to his knuckle, biting his other hand to muffle his moans. 

Starting to slowly finger himself, not taking very long before his pointer finger is joining inside him, he starts to get annoyed. Annoyed because here he is trying to be sexy and moan as loud as he dares, and Stan still won’t fucking look at him. And annoyed because he knows how to finger himself, but Stan always does it way better. God, that man has ruined his sex life forever. 

When he starts to scissor his fingers he gets lost in the feeling, closing his eyes, thinking about the fact he’s preparing for something much more enjoyable. The third finger goes with no resists and at that point Bill is fucking his fingers in and out of him.

“Such a slut aren’t you Billy?”

His eyes snap open to look at Stan, who’s staring at Bill like he’s the most delicious thing he’s ever seen. Bill can feel his body blushing when he notices Stan palming himself over his khakis.

“Come here.”

Bill doesn’t hesitate, eagerly rolling the condom on Stan’s cock once he frees it, Stan’s underwear and khakis being pushed down to his mid thigh. He’s reading to straddle him again like before, when Stan suddenly takes charge and turns Bill around, pulling him down on his cock, Bill’s back to his chest.

The stretch feels so painfully good and Bill’s in complete bliss, feeling so _ full _ . He’s waiting for Stan to start pounding into him like he usually does, he never leaves Bill waiting. But, then a few moments pass, and nothing, nothing happens. Bill’s just resting on Stan’s cock, which is nuzzled right up his prostate.

Frustrated, Bill starts trying to grind on him, each wiggle of his hips causing Stan’s dick to jab his prostate sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Stan is quick to stop him though, gripping his hips hard.

“I thought you said you were going to be a good boy Billy?” Stan runs a hand through Bill’s hair, which was starting to become damp with sweat.

“I-I-I-I-I am?” Bill thinks he is, but he doesn’t really know what Stan wants from him. This is new territory.

Stan smacks Bill’s thigh, causing him to yelp. “No you’re not. Good boys sit still and be a good cock warmer while their professor finishes his work.”

_ Oh _ , that’s what they’re doing.

“I’m sorry s-s-sir, I’ll be guh-guh-good.”

“I know you will Billy, or you won’t cum.” That’s exactly what Bill doesn’t want, and he whimpers at the idea of it. He can be good, he can stay speared open on Stan’s thick cock while he finishes his work.

The task proves to be more difficult when Stan starts back to grading, leaning over him to access the papers. Bill desperately wills himself to stay still, to be good for Stan. But his cock so achingly close to where Bill wants him, and everytime Stan minutely rolls his hips, which has to be on purpose mind you, and makes Bill want more than anything to grind back on him.

No, Bill can be a good boy. He will get to cum. 

What feels like hours pass by, in reality it’s only ten minutes, but Bill is  _ dying. _ His whole body is sweating, his cock is  _ throbbing _ with the need to release, and at this point he’s nothing but an incoherent whimpering mess. 

But he hasn’t moved, he’s still a good boy.

Stan must be getting fed up himself, as he’s angrily marking the papers now, seeming in a rush to finish. Finally the last paper is graded, Bill sees it’s a sixty nine hilariously enough, and Stan is finally fucking him. 

He grabs Bill’s thighs and lifts just enough so he’s ramming into Bill’s prostate each time, and fuck, this is going to be over too quickly. Bill is letting out little “ _ Uh uh uh uh’s _ ” as Stan grunts in his ear. He can faintly make out utterances of “Such a good boy”.

Bill cums first of course, his body finally giving in to the pleasure, his orgasm cresting over him in pure bliss. His cum shoots onto his thighs and he feels utterly blissed and fucked out. 

When he tightened around Stan, that seemed to make him cum as as well, because when Bill finally comes out his post orgasm bliss, Stan is leaning back in the chair, panting. 

Neither of them make any move to move from their spot, Bill falling back against Stan with him still inside of him.

They sit there for a minute, regaining their composure. Stan kisses Bill’s forehead before he climbs off Stan, grimacing at the sudden loss of him.

Bill pulls his clothes on, thankful they used a condom tonight so he doesn’t have to walk back to his dorm with cum dripping out of him.  _ Again. _

Stan ties off the condom and picks up the wrapper, sticking them both in a styrofoam cup that must’ve contained his coffee earlier, before throwing away the incriminating evidence. It’s only then that Bill notices Stan was still wearing his wedding ring.  _ Huh.  _

He’ll think about the significance of that some other time, right now he still feels great from his orgasm.

Stan is still standing as he walks over and wraps his arms around his neck. He smiles to himself when Stan is quick to reciprocate his hug, pulling Bill closer to him.

“You did so good Billy, you’re always so good for me.” Stan punctuates his praises with kisses to Bill’s face.

Bill laughs, “You muh-made me w-w-work for it enough.”

“Still so good for me.” With that Stan kisses Bill.

The kiss is simple and sweet and Bill sighs into it as he runs his hands through Stan’s hair.

Neither of them hear Stan’s office door open.

Stan hears the intruder first, jumping away from Bill like he’s suddenly hot to the touch. Bill looks at Stan confused, only to see his attention isn’t on Bill.

It’s on Professor Blum who’s standing by the door looking like she may pass out.

Bill feels like he’s going to be sick.

“Patty I didn’t kno-”

“Just be quite Stanley.” Professor Blum has regained some of her composure and is glaring daggers at Stan’s head. This can’t be happening, Bill can’t lose Stan.

What’s going to happen now? Does Bill get expelled? Does Stan lose his job? Does she think Stan forced Bill? All she saw was a kiss but they both still look kind of disheveled and a college professor won’t have any problems guessing what they were just doing. Fuck.

Bill opens his mouth, to say what he’s not sure, but Professor Blum cuts off him before he has a chance.

“You. You need to leave. Now.” She’s not glaring at Bill like she was Stan, but the look she’s giving him definitely tells him not to question her right now.

Hopelessly Bill chances a look at Stan, who looks like he can’t believe this is happening right now. Bill can’t believe it either. Stan isn’t looking at Bill still, he’s currently locked in a staring contest with Professor Blum and Bill can practically see the unspoken words bouncing between them.

Defeatedly Bill grabs his bag from the floor, shuffling out the room. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes, and can’t look back at Stan as he runs through the door, dry sobs escaping his throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me updating a story every one thought was abandoned? More likely than you think.

The conversation that followed with Patty was a lot simpler than Stan would’ve thought it to be. Considering she just walked in on him and his _student,_ the smell of their sex still hanging in his office air. 

She gave him an ultimatum. Either cease his relationship with Bill or she’d tell Peter. Peter would be the one to decide if he told the school board or not. That didn’t give him much of a choice. For now, his relationship with Bill would have to die down. At least until Patty isn’t watching him with a careful eye.

That was two weeks ago. And Patty has kept her side of the deal, Peter has no idea that Stan has been feeding his barely legal student his dick. His and Patty’s relationship is forever ruined though, he’ll always resent her. It’s stupid since in all common sense, Patty is in the right, but he  _ likes _ Bill. He  _ misses _ Bill. 

Bill who obviously has been suffering on the sidelines.

Stan only managed to text Bill that ‘everything is fine’ and that ‘they need to lay low for a while’, before going on to ignore all his texts. Which made him feel horrible, but he can’t encourage Bill right now. He loves his job, and he knows Peter will go to the dean if Patty tells him. Plus he’s a private man, he doesn’t want his dirty laundry being put on display for the world to see. He can hear the jokes from Richie now, he’d be his only friend to find the whole situation humorous. 

Which just means in class, Bill tries extra hard to get his attention. Asking for help on even the most basic questions, trying to stay behind after class for ‘help’, and looking up at him with ridiculously big blue doe eyes. Bill seems so scared, being completely in the dark. He reminds Stan of an abandoned puppy. Only another week or two and he’ll make it up to Bill. He’ll kiss all those worries away, give him the pleasure that only he himself can give him. He misses Bill’s sweet little moans, how he turns into a whimpering mess when Stan is teasing him. God, Stan still gets off to those thoughts. To hold him over until he can ravage Bill once again.

Peter is completely oblivious to his husband yearning for another. He’s never been a super attentive partner, although his obliviousness may have more to do with the beach blond hair Stan found on his dress shirt one night when he was unpacking for him. It was one his nice black button downs, crumpled up like it was thrown to the floor. The blond hair was tucked under the under collar. Anyone else would’ve missed it, but Stan was already looking at the shirt curiously. It smelled of the cologne the Peter typically wore when they used to have date nights.

He’s a smart man, and he’s more disappointed in himself than Peter. He should care that Peter obviously was with someone, but that would be entirely hypocritical wouldn’t it? He more so wonders if this is an ongoing affair or a one time thing. Is it the same person or does Peter bed multiple people because their own sex life is boring?

Almost to prove a point to himself, he actually comes on to Peter that night when they’re laying bed. Peter of course is surprised, but nonetheless participates. The sex lasts ten minutes if that. They both cum so there’s that, albite Stan is trying to picture someone else. 

Which is kind of hard to do considering he bottomed, maybe he’ll have to let Bill top when the reunite. Bill would probably be so overwhelmed and cum as quickly as a virgin. That thought alone has Stan dead set on the idea now, anything to see Bill blushing and stuttering. 

God, he really hopes Bill understands, that Stan has not forgotten him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Bill most certainly does not understand. He’s messaged Stan multiple times, trying to get answers. He’s tried to stay after class under the guise of getting help, only for _Professor Uris_ to tell him that he doesn’t have time to help right now.

It’s been two weeks since Bill returned to his dorm room, bawling. Completely worrying his roommate Mike. Mike, who is his best friend and held him tightly, trying to encourage Bill to tell him what's wrong. God, did he want to tell him everything too. Tell him about his relationship with Stan, how he’s falling in love with him, how he was scared he’s about to  _ lose _ Stan. 

But that would only be met with disgust. Because no matter how understanding Mike is, he wouldn’t get their relationship. He’d tell him it’s toxic and that Stan is a creep and Bill’s better off without him, and he never wants to hear that about Stan. So instead he just cried while Mike held him.

Mike of course told Bev, who endlessly questioned him for the next week before giving up. Instead she started asking him if he had texted Audra yet. Saying that Audra could cheer him up. He seriously doubted that. 

In truth he had no plans to text Audra, and Bev must’ve figured that out. Because after another Friday class of unsuccessfully trying to get Stan’s attention, Audra texts him. 

**_Hey I hope this isn’t 2 weird to text u, but Bev says you get too busy sometimes so she gave me your number to text first_ **

He was at loss of weather or not to respond, but Bev may actually kill him this time if she went through the trouble of giving Audra his number. And honestly what the hell? Nothing is going to happen between them probably, and he could do good talking to someone new. 

_ Yeah, sorry about that! You know college stuff. Audra right? _

He obviously knows her name, but he wants to allude to the fact that he really was too busy with school work and not pining for his calculus professor.

Not even a minute passes by before she responds.

**_I totally understand !! Well are you busy with ‘college stuff’ tonite ?_ **

Is she already asking him on a date? They know next to nothing about each other, except that they’re both friends with Bev. She really should be more careful nowadays. Bill is almost a complete stranger and it sounds like she already wants to hang out.

He doesn’t have much time to question her ethics as she’s responding again.

**_Sry that was totally weird, it’s just me and a couple gfs are going to the new bar tonite on jackson st? And i was wondering if id happen 2 c u there?_ **

Pennywise if he remembers correctly, the new god awful clown themed bar they just put in. It’s already gained a reputation for not checking ids, going off good faith that since they’re a college bar, everyone is over twenty one. It looks stupid. But he thinks he needs stupid right now. A night of drinking will hopefully do wonders for his nerves. Plus he can drag Mike with him and Bev will be happy that he gave Audra a ‘chance’. He’ll just let her down gently, he’s not interested. Yes he’s a hopeless romantic at heart, but only Stan resides there currently.

God he needs a break from thinking about him though, he’s so stressed out over this whole thing. So fuck it, he’ll go the creepy new club.

_ Yeah, I’ll be there tonight with my friend. _

\-----------------------------------------------------

Mike didn’t take too much convincing, the temptation of alcohol and pretty girls was good enough. He did annoyingly make sure that Bill was dressed nice. They bickered like an old married couple, Mike insisting he would not be seen with Bill if he just showed up in jeans and a t- shirt. They compromised on Bill wearing a button up and jeans.

The bar was already full when they arrived, drunken young adults bumping into each other on the dance floor. Mike and Bill made their way through the sweaty crowd to the bar. Bill desperately needed something to drink. Audra and her friends were around somewhere, he didn’t really care if he found her or not. As bad as that sounds.

At the bar, girls were already looking at him and Mike, shooting them flirty glances that Mike was more than happy to return. He ignored him when Mike tried to elbow him to get him to look at them, too busy ordering them around of shots and some drink with a lot of vodka in it. Like the rumor, the bartender didn’t even ask him for an ID.

Shots down and halfway through his vodka concoction, Mike got pulled away by some pretty girl, Bill yelling at him to ‘get it’ as he smiles dopily after the girl.

He’s feeling lighter on his feet and the alcohol is doing it’s job because when he checks his phone to see his texts to Stan have once again gone ignored, it doesn’t sting.

“Bill?”

His eyes snap up from his phone, seeing presumably Audra. Just like her photo, she’s really pretty. Long hair tied up, glowing makeup, glitter that he can see accentuating her tan skin. She’s in a ruffle red top and shorts that border too short. And she’s absolutely  _ female _ . Something that Bill thinks he’s just not attracted to anymore. Questioning his sexuality will have to wait for another time when he’s not half drunk. 

He shakes himself out of his thoughts by taking another sip of his drink while nodding. Audra is smiling at him, looking him up and down.

“I was half scared you were going to bail on me tonight,” she giggles out before ordering her  _ and _ him some more drinks. Something fruity.

“Wuh-why would I d-do that?” The fruity drink is placed in front of him and he wastes no time before grabbing it. Tastes like cherries. Stan’s shampoo smells like cherries.

God, she’s doing the hair twisting thing, “Because you’re Bill, ya know?” He absolutely does not know and he kinda wishes she’d stop acting like they were in some nineties teen romance movie. “The mysterious attractive Denbrough the Bev has got me hooked on. I was dying while waiting for you to message me, but I’m happy it worked out in the end.” She places her hand on his bicep, squeezing. 

He should want to hope that he gets laid tonight right? That he’s reading all the signals right and by the end of the night he’ll drunkenly ask Audra to come back to him and she’ll hopefully say yes. He should be hoping for that right? It’s not like he has to stay faithful to Stan, especially not right now when he’s been constantly ignored. 

But instead he really just hopes Stan texts him back. He misses him. Guesses maybe he should settle for the former. 

He takes another large sip of his drink, feeling positively intoxicated. Liquid courage asks his next question, “Wuh-wanna dance?” Audra looks  _ thrilled. _

\-----------------------------------------------------

If Bill was in better control of senses, he would’ve known it was a bad idea to sneak off to the overly crowded bathroom to call Stan. 

But in he was, is,  _ wasted  _ and having Audra grind on him, whispering dirty things in his ear, gave him somewhat of a momentarily vanity complex. He didn’t need Stan, fuck him. If he was just going to ignore him, then Bill was better off without him. He figured he better call Stan to let him know that too. Let him know that Bill was over him and that he would be going home with a really pretty girl tonight. 

The thing is, he never expected Stan to actually answer when he called when he dialed his number crammed in a tiny bathroom stall. He had the audacity to sound annoyed too! Like Bill was just some pestering _ child. _

_ “Bill? Why are you calling me? You know-” _

“Yuh-yes I knuh-knuh-know stu-stu-stu-stu- FUCK, rules,” his words were sluring and stutter was horrible but he was not going to let that stop him, “I’ll have y-y-you knuh-know that I’m-m-m over you! HA! You huh-”

_ “You’ve been drinking.”  _ He actually sounds concerned? Doesn’t he know Bill’s drinking because of him. _ “Jesus Bill. Where are you? I’m coming to get you.” _

He most certainly is not. He’s actually having fun right now and he will be damned if  _ Professor Uris i _ s going to stop that. “I th-think n-n-no! Just knuh-knuh-know I’m g-g-g-getting laid tonight, and I woh-won’t be th-thinking of you!” 

_ “Bill where are yo-” _ he hangs up on him before he can ask again. 

Feeling accomplished he puts his phone away and exits it the bathroom, on a quest to find Audra. He passes Mike, who has his tongue shoved down the throat of the pretty girl from earlier. He pats his buddy on the back, Mike doesn’t notice.

Time has no meaning to him right now so he doesn’t know how long he wanders around, half looking for Audra, half just enjoying the party atmosphere. Eventually he finds his way back to the bar, ordering another drink he really doesn’t need. 

While he’s there, giggling comes up behind him, delicate hands being placed over his eyes. “Guess who!” Audra singsongs. 

He turns around to face her, and she practically falls on him, still giggling. Righting herself, she looks him in the eyes. Her face is flushed from the alcohol and dancing and she’s cute enough. So he kisses her, right there at the bar.

The kiss is good, it’s a good kiss. Not the best one he’s ever had, but good enough considering how intoxicated they both are. Before long Audra is trying to push her tongue into his mouth, and he lets her. It turns into a pretty heated makeout there for a moment, until it’s ruined because some dumbass bumped Audra causing her to break it. 

That does faze her though as she smiles up at him with a sultry smile, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “Let’s get out of here.” 

Bill only nods his agreement and allows her to grab his hand to pull him behind her. She leads them through the sea of bodies with relative ease, making their way outside.

Audra leaves him for a moment. Being the one who’s slightly more sober of the two, it falls on her to wave down a cab. Leaving Bill to sway by himself on the sidewalk.

That’s when he sees him. 

Professor Uris,  _ Stan,  _ with an unreadable expression is storming his way towards him.  _ Not good not good not good _ , God he feels sick to his stomach all of a sudden. What the hell is he doing here?

Nauseous bubbles in his stomach the more he gets closer, and it doesn’t help when Audra is trying to wave him over, her having a cab waiting on them. She looks confused when Bill doesn’t move, and he feels concreted to the spot where he stands. He should make a run for it, to the cab. Stan is getting closer, now is the time to run! _ Why isn’t he fucking running?  _ God, he feels like he’s going to be sick.

Stan is practically in front of him now, and he can smell that fucking cherry shampoo. He looks nothing but concerned for Bill which pulls on his heart. Bile is threatening to crawl up his throat, he can’t deal with this.

Suddenly Stan is right there in front of him, paying attention to his existence. Something he hasn’t done in two weeks. 

“Bill-” 

Bill pukes on his shoes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!I had to take a mental health break!!  
> My mental health got the lowest it's gotten in awhile and I had to take a break from social media and writing. But I'm happy to report that I feel tremendously better and happy to be back doing what I love.
> 
> What that means for this fic going forward, you can look forward to fic updates every Wednesday! I'm going to try really hard to keep up with weekly updates!
> 
> Let me know what you think, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know

“So you brought him _here_?”

Indecipherable whispering answers the voice Bill’s never heard before. His head is pounding and doesn’t bother to try and listen to what sounds like two men in the other room. Gurgling starts in his stomach and he has to swallow to keep the bile from coming up this throat. Ever more a reminder of how hungover he is. 

He only wishes the men would quiet down from what appears to be a hushed argument. Groaning and not bothering to open his eyes, he pulls the pillow his head was laying on over his face, the cool satin cooling his cheeks. He duly notes that he must be a couch, leather to the touch. 

“I don’t know Stanley! How is this going to look to the dean? This is _inappropriate_!” The voice from before rings out, hushed.

It all hits him like a fucking freight train.

Hazy memories coated in hangover sugar floods his brain, the club, the drinking, _Audra_ (He has no idea what to do about that one), and that stupid fucking phone call he made. What was the point of it?! What did he exactly expect to accomplish with it?! To call and for Stan to show up like his night in fucking shinning armor and take him away? 

Well he kinda did show up like that. Except he looked pissed instead of joyous like he did in Bill’s fantasies when he imagined Stan reuniting with him.

Oh, God. That means he’s at Stan’s house, Stan brought him home. He must have! He's on Stan's couch! After throwing up last night everything gets too hazy, but he can vaguely make out Stan guiding him into his home. Shushing him before shoving water down his throat before throwing a pillow and a blanket at him. 

That also means that the angry man in the other room is Peter. Stan’s husband.

The bile returns and he’s leaning over the couch to puke. Stan, or Peter, must have thought ahead because there’s a waste basket right there waiting on him. He falls off the couch, clutching the sides as he heaves out the rest of the alcohol from last night. 

The sound of him practically dying in the other room must alert the two middle aged men, as one them is at his side, rubbing sympathetic circles into his back, cooing. He’s too busy to dry heaving at this point to make out who it is, and instinctively jumps away from the touch after a few minutes.

If it’s Stan, well he doesn’t deserve Stan’s sympathy after the mess he made last night. He knew they were already found out by another professor but he drunkenly took a risk and called Stan! God, he feels so stupid. 

And if it’s Peter, he just doesn’t want Peter touching him.

They don’t try to touch him again. 

He’s done expelling his demons and falls on his ass. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looks up bleary eyed. It’s Peter. Peter who looks equal parts concerned and stressed.

He manages to smile at Bill though, “Hey there, bet that feels better now huh?”

Bill doesn’t answer him, he’s too busy to rain in an oncoming panic attack. Where is Stan?

Peter seems to sense his growing panic and his smile gets bigger and faker, “Would you like some water yeah? Hangovers can be a real bitch,” he looks over his shoulder towards the arch ways, “Hey Stanley? Do you think you can bring him some water?”

For the first time he notices Stan standing in the doorway, his face unreadable. He wishes seeing Stan would make him feel better. It doesn’t. Without a word he turns to leave, Bill still wishes he wouldn’t go.

“I remember college, partying and drinking was always fun until the next day,” Peter tries to laugh out, drawing his attention back to him. He’s trying so hard to comfort Bill. He wouldn’t be if he knew his husband was fucking the drunk college kid he was currently trying to relate too. 

It dawns on him that Peter is in a suit, as if he was getting ready to go somewhere.

He looks _fancy_ , just like the house. Fancy house for a fancy husband. He feels so out of place in the same room he felt so welcomed in only a couple of weeks ago with Stan.

All he gives in response is a small “yeah” as he hears steps entering back into the room. Stan is leaning over the both of them, glass of water in hand. Bill hopes that his grimace wasn't too noticeable as Stan places his free hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah, thanks,” The smile Peter gives Stan is almost as fake as the one he gives Bill. “Here, Bill, right? Drink up.” 

Shaky fingers take the glass and the water feels like heaven going down his dry tongue, helping to rinse the vomit taste from his mouth. Peter tells Stan to go grab him another glass and it’s not long before Bill has downed both of them.

The three of them are left there awkwardly for a moment before Peter stands back up, brushing his hands on his thighs. As if Stan would let any dirt into this house.

“Well okay then. I have a hungover college student in my living room. Can’t say that’s ever happened before.” Yeah and it’s the college student that sucks your husband’s dick better than you, he would know, Stan’s told him. “Look Bill, I don’t want you injuring yourself on the way back to campus. So please, sleep it off for a couple hours before you head back.”

His words come off kind but when Bill looks back up at him, Peter is looking down at him like a disapproving parent. Why isn’t Stan saying anything? Why is he just standing there so rigid? 

“Yeah okay. T-th-hank you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

What was he thinking when Bill called him last night, wasted? What plan did he have? Him, who was known for precariously thinking of every detail?

Well, he didn’t have one. 

Stan blames the fact that Bill makes him stupid. Bill _always_ makes him stupid. 

He shouldn’t have answered Bill’s phone call in the first place. Peter was home for fucks sake. 

But he just had a gut feeling that something was wrong. So he took a risk.

He’s never heard Bill so wasted, not even that time he had him try bourbon. He was _worried_ about Bill. To him, he felt like he had no other choice but to go and get him. Consequence be damned.

And for his trouble he got puke on his really nice shoes (those had to be thrown away, _thanks Billy_ ) and to practically drag Bill away from a bratty ass girl. Stan didn’t recognize her but could only pray that she didn’t go to the same university.

Peter was too busy getting ready for _another business trip_ that he didn’t even notice the passed out college student on their living room couch till noon. That’s when he had, understandably, lots of questions.

He didn’t even notice when Stan left last night, too busy on his laptop, and he was in bed when Stan was wrangling Bill through the door. Part of him was very tempted to just end it all there. Tell him the truth, “Oh that’s just my young lover drooling on our nice satin pillows, no big deal”, and watch Peter’s face crumble.

It wouldn’t crumble with heartbreak, Stan knew that. Peter would be stricken over the embarrassment of it all. Imagery was all that mattered to him. The only reason he wanted Ava, all about his image. 

Which was why when Stan fought against his first instinct, and told Peter the half truth. That Bill was his troubled student, that he had parental issues and clings to Stan and he called Stan asking for him to come pick him up, Peter would only be disappointed in what people would say if they found out that Stan was ‘enabling’ his student’s bad behavior and boundary issues.

It was also how he knew word wouldn’t get back to Patty, Peter wouldn’t breathe a word of this to anyone. 

And now Peter was gone for a week and he had a sleeping Bill on his couch, sleeping off his hangover like Peter had advised. He already knew the moment Peter was back, he was not going to let him live this down.

But it was hard to worry about that when he had Bill safely sleeping on his couch, Advil and vitamin C pills now into his system. Vomit bucket cleaned up and put away and a fresh blanket wrapped around him. He had a pot of homemade chicken noodle soup boiling on the stove. It was well into the evening, Bill still snoring softly as Stan read one his books he’s been meaning to catch up on in the armchair beside him. 

His fingers found their way into Bill’s greasy hair, compulsively combing his fingers through it. They sit there, so domestically until Bill starts groaning, leaning his head into Stan’s touch. Waking himself back up. 

He smiles despite himself, leaning over to more intimately caress his face. Bill’s eyes flutter open, gracing him with those big beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that have shown Stan a colorful variety of emotions of pleasure and happiness, the same ones now that look at him in fear and uncertainty. 

It’s not unjust certainty considering everything that has happened, Bill probably foolishly thinks he’s mad at him. That he’s in trouble. It’s kinda heartbreaking really.

Like he’s approaching a scared animal, he crowds closer to him, until their noses are touching. Bill still looks uncertain, and he can see his lip quivering, as if he wants to speak. It’s cute in an innocent way. 

Their kiss is just how he remembers it. It’s like coming home. He’s been spoiled, he feels like he’s been starving in the weeks he hasn’t seen Bill like this. Not being able to hold him close, to feel him underneath his finger tips. Bill may just be the love of his life. He’s also very thankful that he made Bill brush his teeth after throwing up and before going back to sleep earlier.

If only things could be different, in another world they could be together. 

The kiss lacks all their usual passion, but still manages to draw a whimper out of Bill. God, how he has missed his sounds. 

Bill is the one who surprisingly breaks the kiss, jumping back from him and looking wildly towards the doorway. It takes him a minute for him to realize he’s looking for _Peter._

It shouldn’t make him laugh, but it does a little. Bill’s eyes snapback to him, confused. He caresses his face, still so happy to have close again. “He’s gone Billy. Had another business trip this week.”

Bill has a little furrow in his brow, as if he’s expecting him to say ‘sike.’ He shakes his head, “Are you s-s-sure?”

Sighing, “Yes I’m sure Billy.” He hasn’t stopped caressing his face, and Bill has started to lean back into it subconsciously. 

If he feels any relief, it isn’t shown as his lip starts quivering again. “St-Stan, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t, I shuh-shouldn’t have called. I do-don’t know wuh-what I was thinking. I’m so sor-”

“Sshhh, Billy it’s okay, it’s okay. I promise.” It’s going to be okay, he’s dead set on doing whatever he has to do to keep Bill in his life. He’ll figure it out. _He will._

Bill looks completely doubtful. “I don’t know wuh-what I wah-was thinking! I just, I-I just _muh-missed_ you so fucking much,” he looks close to tears, “I duh-didn’t know what to-to do, I’m-”

Stan cuts him off again, except this time with a kiss. Bill doesn’t respond right away, and he can feel his tear track running down his face against his cheek. A salty kiss that Bill only weakly responds too. After everything, hasn’t he realized that he _missed_ him just as much? His poor sweet Bill, his brain is sometimes only good for coming up with stories, not rationally thinking anything out.

Resting his forehead against Bill's, “Baby, it’s okay. I missed you too,” Bill actually sighs at those words and he can see the weight starting to lift off his shoulder, “I’m gonna make it better, we’re not going to be apart like we were.”

The blue eyes look at him with complete trust, and he knows Bill believes him one hundred percent, such a contrast to how Peter looks at him.

“Pruh-promise?”

“Yes Billy, I promise,” he accentuates it with a kiss on his forehead. 

And just like that, Bill is tugging on Stan till he is sitting next to him on the couch, tucking his head under his chin. He fits perfectly on Stan, like he was always meant to be there. 

Not even a minute passes, before Bill is piping back up, “Do I sm-smell buh-burning soup?”

Stan shoots up immediately, “Fuck! Our soup!” he scrambles his way into the kitchen.

The soup is boiling all over the stove, but it’s still salvageable. He’s quickly trying to correct his cooking situation, when he hears giggling coming from the doorway.

The stove is turned off and the soup put on the warmer when he looks up at Bill in the doorway, obviously amused by Stan’s antics. Like he said, Bill makes him stupid, even causing him to burn soup.

Bill crosses the room, going straight into Stan’s open arms. Who catches a sniff of Bill’s hungover body odor. “You know, I think the burnt soup smells better than you.”

This earns him a slap on the chest and a ‘shut up’, as he snuggles impossibly closer into Stan’s arms.

“You stink you little alcohol child.”

Bill actually _whines_ , “Alcohol child? No, duh-don’t call me that.”

“Mhm, how about stinky garbage child?”

Another whine, “St-Stan! Stop it! If I stink so buh-bad I guess I sh-should take a shuh-shower.”

Now there’s an idea. “A shower sounds nice. A warm shower before a nice hot bowl of soup? Maybe we can snuggle up in bed after? Put on one of those cartoons you like? Adventures of time or whatever?”

Bill pulls himself far enough out of his arms so he can look Stan in the face, looking completely insulted, “It’s Adventure Time fuh-first of all. And secondly, who-who says I wah-want you to jo-join my shower?”

He resists an eye roll, that’ll just make Bill more ‘whiny’, “Fine I’m sorry. And you most definitely want me in the shower with you, especially if you want to be fucked.”

He goes absolutely still in his arms, and he’s momentarily worried if he said something wrong. That worry is completely dismissed however when Bill bolts from him, “Wuh-which way is the shower again?” as he wanders out the room. 

Laughing to himself, he turns off the stove completely before following suit. It’s time to welcome Bill back, and hopefully he’ll welcoming him back _all weekend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is just smut, an apology smut chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I update on a Wednesday??? Maybe I will finally stick to the schedule
> 
> Also this chapter is pure sin ya'll

“Billy come here.”

Bill’s lighting some fruity candle he found in Stan’s bathroom, taking it out to place it on the fireplace’s ledge in the living room. It’s actually Peter’s candle but the look of delight on his face when asked Stan if he could light it had him refraining from telling him that.

The boy in question turns immediately around, lighter still in hand as he looks at him and where he sits on the couch with his big blue eyes, questioning. He’s only wearing Stan’s shirt and boxer briefs, not seeing the need to change back into his own clothes (which were currently in the wash) after last night.

Last night, their first night back together. And he made sure to make it worth it. 

The noises,  _ the noises _ , he was able to draw out of Bill, oh how he missed them. Seeing his face scrunched up in pleasure as he thrusted into him, having to grab the headboard for purchase, the other hand holding tightly onto Bill’s hip. The memory of Bill’s fingers scraping down his back as he moaned unabashedly like some  _ whore _ , God the memory alone has him growing hard in his sweatpants. 

His hand automatically drops down to his lap, starting to rub his at growing erection. Bill’s eyes follow his hands movements and he’s already starting to look flustered. And he hasn't  even touched him yet! Bill is a pure gift.

“Billy please don’t make me repeat myself, you know how much I hate that.” 

There’s apprehension and excitement in his big blue eyes as he makes his way over to stand in front of Stan, practically between his legs, purposely leaning over him to set the lighter down on the end table, his smooth wrist brushing against his arm. Sly kid.

Sitting up he has better access to the expanse of Bill’s milky skin. His fingertips must be cold as Bill shivers underneath. He stays still though as his fingertips trace into his skin, running underneath the fabric of his clothing, keeping his touch teasing but light.

“H-hi,” Bill’s blushing, turned shy all of a sudden as he reached for one of Stan’s hands, pulling it up to his face, nuzzling into it. He makes him so fucking hard.

Stan says nothing as he pulls at the bottom of Bill’s, _ his _ , shirt, indicating he wants it off. And like the good student he is, he does as told. Once it’s off he obediently hands the shirt to Stan’s outstretched hands, who in turn folds it so he can place the shirt to the side, forgotten. 

He takes a moment to marvel at the sight before him. Bill’s once perfect chest has been marked with hickies and his hips have bruises from where Stan has gripped them. Absolutely  _ beautiful _ .

Bill’s breathing has slightly picked up and Stan can see the obvious tent in his boxers and he feels  _ exhilarated.  _ His blood has mostly rushed to his now aching groin and need is pulsing through his veins so he wastes no more time to pull Bill into his lap, groaning at the new pressure on his dick. 

Bill’s grinning down at him, “Would y-you luh-like some help Prof-Professor Uris?” He asks as he grinds down on his erection. When did Billy decide to get so smug? That won’t do at all.

He pushes Bill off of him and before Bill even has a chance to worry he’s done something wrong, Stan has pulled down the boxers, and pulled him back into his lap, wrapping a hand around his length. 

Tutting, “Billy don’t tease. That doesn’t ever get you anywhere,” and like the hypocrite he is, he’s slowly giving Bill’s cock teasing strokes. Bill is very obviously trying to hold in whimpers, trying to keep some of his composure as he’s completely naked while Stan’s still clothed.

“I’m s-sorry Pr-Pr-Pr-” Stan cuts him off by placing his fingers in his mouth, Bill takes the initiative to start sucking on them with his hot little mouth. 

As Bill’s doing that, Stan’s still working his cock, his teasing touches turning more meaningful. Gripping tighter at the base, and using the precum as a sort of lube, before just spitting in his own hand to stroke him that way. Bill moans around his fingers when does that, appearing to be lust drunk already.

Bill is making aborted thrusts up into his closed hand, his mouth still sucking at Stan’s fingers, obviously happy for something to do. He makes a pained whimper when Stan removes them.

“Oh oh!” Bill lurches forward as Stan inserts his first finger inside of him all the way. Bill’s still loose from the night before and he thinks if he stretches him enough they can get away without using lube.

Bill is gripping at Stan’s shirt, panting into his neck as Stan pumps his finger in and out of him, still stroking his cock all the while. One finger quickly turns into two, which immediately has Bill begging for three. His original plan was to draw this out, make him beg for his dick, but he’s feeling too worked up himself. Still though, he doesn’t insert the third till Bill begs out a pitiful, “Puh-please.”

He has to stop stroking him as he needs his other hand to keep him steady, Bill’s hips chasing his fingers every time he withdraws them. Such a slut, getting impatient.

“Stuh-Stan! Just f-f-f-  _ Oh God _ !” Stan finds his prostate and roughly starts massaging it, Bill’s practically shaking in his lap. “Please, puh-please!”

He knows what he’s asking for, and the idea of him burying himself and Bill’s tight heat finally has him relenting. 

Removing his fingers, Bill sits up enough for Stan to move his pants down, freeing his own aching cock. It’s Bill though who grabs him at the base, moving so he can bury Stan’s cock in him. They both groan loudly when Bill’s ass is sitting against his hips. 

He grips Bill’s hips ready to bounce him up and down on his dick when Bill grabs his hands, pushing them so they’re on the couch instead. Bill looks up at him shyly, shaking his head, “I-I-I- wuh-wuh-wuh,”

“It’s okay Billy.” Words are always hard for Bill when he’s like this, and it's obvious he wants to try something. Stan feels ready to combust but he can hold off on fucking into him, at least for right now.

Bill seems to fill with confidence as he nods, placing his hands behind him on Stan’s thighs. His first bounce has them both groaning.

“F-fuck Billy.”

That’s all he needs for him to start thrusting himself back on Stan’s dick with purpose, “Mmm fuck!” he moans out when he angles himself correctly for his prostate to be hit dead on. 

Stan finally sits up straight, desperate to get his mouth on Bill’s skin, kissing the spots where he’s marked him before.

He licks down his collarbones, each constriction of Bill’s body around his dick causing him to moan into his skin. His lips find one on his nipples, and he laps at it. “Oh fuck!” the younger man man moans, one his hands coming up to grab into Stan’s curls, desperately trying to hold him there. He lets his teeth pinch the hardening bud before sucking on it slightly, before moving to the next one to give it the same treatment. Like his Billy wanted earlier, his hands stay at his side as Bill rides his dick. 

Each roll of their hips moving in tandem has both of them getting closer and closer to the edge. Stan finally gives in and grabs a fist full of Bill’s hair to pull him down into a kiss. Bill’s mouth opens for him, letting his tongue invade. He licks into his mouth, tasting him, Bill just grabs onto his shoulders, relenting control.

He’s barely conscious of the fact that he’s moving to push Bill down onto the couch, only knowing he needs to desperately fuck him. Bill’s legs go around his waist as he just lays back and holds on. 

“Fuck you’re so hot, you know that Billy?” he just whimpers in response, “You’re so good to me, oh fuck that’s nice, such a nice little fuck toy for me. Fuck, baby.” 

Bill’s a whimpering, moaning mess underneath him, letting out little  _ “Uh Uh Uh’s”  _ with each of Stan’s powerful thrusts.

“Baby you feel so good on my cock, fuck _ yes. _ ” From where he’s at he can look down and see where he’s fucking into Bill, the sight alone is almost enough to make him cum. From Bill’s tight stomach he can see where his  _ dick _ and fucking him. 

He takes a moment to press down on it, never stopping his relentless fucking, just wanting to feel himself through Bill’s stomach. His student’s reaction is immediate, crying out his name as he cums untouched all himself and Stan’s hand. 

“Fuck, oh fuck Baby!” Bill tightens around him and he knows he’s about to cum so fucking hard. The hand that’s covered in Bill’s cum, he puts in front of his face, watching as some it drips down onto his lips. Even dazed and it post orgasm bliss, Bill knows to clean it for him. 

Bill’s sucking on his thumb, looking up at him through his eyelashes when Stan finally tips over. “Fuck I’m cumming,  _ fuck _ , so good Baby, good.” He fills him with his release. 

They’re both left panting, Stan not quite ready to move from where he lays on top of Bill. Bill just nuzzles into his neck, clearly pleased enough for him to lay there also. Calming down a little a bit, a phone starts to ring across the room, Bill’s phone. 

Bill seems to be pointedly ignoring it and when Stan tries to just get up to get for him, he latches onto his professor, keeping him there. And keeping him inside. “Ignore it.”

“Billy you don’t want to even see who it is?” he laughs out.

“N-nope.” He nuzzles further into Stan’s sweaty neck.

Sighing, he still tries to get up. They’re getting fluids on  _ his _ leather couch, and plus he’s sweating through his clothes. He really should've taken them off earlier, whoops. Bill just whines again.

“No. Stuh-stay.”

This is a battle he knows he’s not going to win. Arranging to get more comfortable with his softening dick still inside Bill, he supposes they can lay together for a few more moments. Bill hums content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think
> 
> New update next Wednesday


End file.
